


Sonic Centuries

by MegaDeku



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaDeku/pseuds/MegaDeku
Summary: This is a retelling of Sonic Adventure 1 with elements that connect to future games in the series as well as make things more exciting.  Certain characters get more fleshed out roles and others are reintroduced and reinterpreted.  This was inspired by my friend who has recently lost interest in the world of Sonic outside of Mania, he had come up with something called Sonic Sagas that attempted to make the world of Sonic the Hedgehog more coherent even touching upon subjects that the games don't cover such as the Black Arms and the Seedrians(that thing that Cosmo from Sonic X was).  This is to serve as a basis for future stories since the classic era doesn't actually exist in this version of the world, it starts with SegaSonic(The game where Mighty and Ray come from) and then goes from there





	1. Prolouge

Sonic Centuries  
Prolouge: Open Your Heart

The lights are low and everything is quiet. It’s a night like any other in Station Square and some people are quick to take advantage of that fact. A blur of blue speeds by jumping from wall to wall before landing on the roof of a nearby building. 

“Aw yeah! This is happenin!” It was Sonic the Hedgehog local hero. He was enjoying the night and going for a jog hoping to find some excitement. He got his wish, for as soon as he landed on the rooftop a police squadron drove by sirens blaring. “Huh what’s up?” Sonic quickly jumps down and races his way over to the commotion. 

“You’re completely surrounded! Surrender yourself!” from where he’s standing Sonic notices some sort of bizarre creature made of water land on the ground near the police officers. Bullets fire off into the night but it’s futile, they harmlessly fall to the ground having no effect. “Oh no! Our weapons are useless-” Hearing this, Sonic puts on a grin and quickly rushes forward 

“Ah Yeah! This could be fun!” He jumps off of one of the cars and land in front of the creature. Immediately the creature reacts jumping back and stretching out his arms in an attempt to hit the hedgehog. Sonic reacted in kind quickly moving out of the way and retaliating with a quick homing attack! The creatures form breaks before quickly reforming and jumping into the air. From a lampost the creature once again attempted to land more hits on Sonic who was able to easily dodge and as the creature approached the ground Sonic once again hit it with a homing attack and before it could even put up a final defense Sonic hit it again. The creature rears back, it doesn’t seem to be injured but before sonic could approach it deforms itself into a puddle and slinks away. “Come on ya big drip! Where ya goin’?!” Sonic chases after the newly formed puddle before it sinks into a nearby sewage cover and disappears. Sonic simply looks at the cover discouraged.

Unbeknownst to our hero an imposing figure is watching from above “You know nothing, fool! It's Chaos! The God of Destruction.” The figure laughs none aware of his presence except for one, a singular light floating down from above 

“I can’t let this continue, I need to help stop this!” before floating off into the night sky determined to set to things right.

The story of a threat from years past come to life, heroes banding together with a common goal. To keep the people and places they love safe. It's time for the adventure to begin.


	2. Two Tailed Tumble by the Coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking a load off from the night before, Sonic sees a plane crashing down onto Emerald Coast. After saving them the pilot quickly explains who he is and why he crashed. This catches the attention of Sonic who fears these gemstones could be used by the villainous Dr.Eggman and then suggests that him and the pilot named Tails team up to gather these gemstones before Eggman can.

Two Tailed Tumble by the Coast

“Man, what was up with that water monster yesterday?” Sonic sighs. It was far beyond the robots and death traps that he was used too was Eggman behind this? Right now he could only theorize.

“Wahhhhh!” A voice rings out from above, Sonic looks to the sky and sees a plane slowly plummeting to the ground. 

 

“What the- Who is that?! Watch out you’re gonna crash! Ah!” Sonic immediately rushes into action and chases after the plane hopefully before whoever is inside hits the ground.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_A few minutes earlier… in an unmarked lab in the Mystic Ruins_

A young fox boy with two tails was busy working on an unpainted plane of some kind. With a breath of relief he moves back up and admires his handiwork. The plane was all gray and resembled a biplane in terms of structure. 

“Okay, now it’s time for the final touch!” From the worktable next to him he picks up a glowing gemstone, he very carefully places it into the rotor of the jet. After some preparations he quickly starts up the plane and with a whir of the engine the rotor begins to move! “Alright! Let’s take this for a spin!” the young fox boy steps into his plane and opens his garage door a runway forming from beneath the rock. After it zooms off the track it takes to the skies soaring over the ground below. It continues like this over Station Square “Everything’s working great! All systems go... Full steam ahead!” Suddenly as if by fate, the plane began to sputter, the engine giving out. “Aaaaggg...! I'm outta control! Mayday! Mayday! Goin' down!” The plane began to violently jerk around rapidly losing altitude as it flew over station square before crashing on a nearby beach, the pilot going unconscious.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Sonic was rushing down the beach towards the direction of the crash it was just his luck that a bunch of robots decided that it would be a good time for some fun in the sun. This was obviously eggman's doing but why would he have his robots here? Is he looking for something? Maybe that plane that crashed? There was no time to think on it as he rushed onwards trying to find where the plane had landed. Various robots tried to shoot him down but they were no match for him. Sonic zipped and zoomed passed all of the robots freeing the small animals from within. This eventually led him to a lighthouse where he quickly stopped and jumped to the top of to admire the scenery.

“Man this place is awesome… I’m sure glad I decided to drop by, all this robot stuff gives me a reason to stay awhile!” As he admired the scenery a few buzz bombers decided it would be a good time to try and shoot him off the roof but Sonic was having none of that as he quickly dispatched them before moving forward. Sonic shoots through an outcropping in the wall before finding himself in a completely new location of the beach. Incredible landmasses were formed here things like large loops and halfpipes of limestone that shouldn’t even be possible. Sonic continues running with renewed vigor jumping and spinning through the sandy terrain. After running through three giant loops he comes to a boardwalk, off in the distance he can see smoke. That means that pilot must of crashed! He hurries onward only for a giant orca to suddenly appear where he was once standing. “Woah! Hey calm down! I’m not on the menu fish breath!” The orca had no reaction and simply kept swimming leaving a path of destruction in its wake. Before it could make a snack out of Sonic however Sonic hit a spring flying high into the air before rolling onto the beach a few feet ahead. “Heh, guess Mother Nature couldn’t keep up” Sonic jokes before looking ahead, noticing the plane that had crashed. 

“Uggghh.” The young fox boy groans before slowly opening his eyes in front of him he sees a blue hedgehog hand outstretched with a smile on his face.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Man that was some crash you were in, you alright?” Sonic asks 

“Yeah I’m okay thanks for the help Mr.” The two had made their way back to resort the young boy beginning to explain his sudden fall.

“Hehe just call me Sonic, what’s your name?” 

“Miles Prower but everyone just call me Tails” he responds showing off his two tails

“Woah that’s rad!” Sonic quickly shakes his head getting back on topic “That was some pretty impressive flyin’ back there, you a pilot?”

“That and a lot of other things! That wasn’t even the first test for that plane!” 

“Oh right, I feel kinda bad about not gettin’ to ya in time, I have a plane of my own if you wanna borrow it?”

“No thanks when I finish up this prototype it’ll be able to fly circles around any plane! I just need more time” 

“What exactly were you testing?” As soon as Sonic asks that the fox pulls out some sort of yellow gemstone, it glows with some sort of magical energy “Woah what is that?” 

“I’m not sure, it fell outside of my house and I picked up a huge energy reading from inside my lab” 

Sonic thought to himself, the kid has more experience with these thing than he did and if these things are powerful then that means Egghead would probably want to get his hands on them. Hmm… 

“Listen kid I’ll cut you a deal” Sonic puts out his hand “If you can show lead me to more of these gems then I’ll help you find them quicker than you would be able to by yourself”

“How?”

Sonic laughs before bursting away running full around station square and back to the resort in a matter of seconds. “Like that” The young fox boy is bright eyed, amazed by what he just saw 

“That’s incredible! With speed like that we’d be able to find these gems in no time!” 

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s get a move on!” 

The two quickly run off using the gemstone as a makeshift radar determined to find these gems and keep them from Eggman’s clutches! Will they succeed? What are Eggman’s true intentions? Only time will tell but I must say, Sonic and Tails has a nice ring to it don’t you think?


	3. A Mystical Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making their way to the mystic ruins to continue their search for the mysterious emerald Eggman makes himself known. After a quick battle Eggman reveals the Gemstones they are searching for are known as the chaos emeralds and are used to power up the water monster that Sonic had fought the day prior, known as Chaos. After their emerald was stolen, Tails begins to make a radar that will help them track the others down but not before Sonic finds himself distracted by a mysterious light imbuing him with a new power

**Chapter 2: A Mystical Mystery**

“That thing better hope I don’t get my hands on him, he’ll regret breaking apart the Master Emerald….”  
_________________________________________________________________________

Sonic and his newfound friend Tails had been searching the city for a some sort of ancient relic, some people described it as a gemstone that when brought to it’s home would open the way. They managed to find the gem and were taking it back to Tails’ workshop in order to quickly go over what they know but before they could a laugh began to ring out.

“Ahahah! If it isn’t Sonic!” Eggman rings out

“Look it’s a giant talking Egg!” Sonic rebutes

“Talking egg?” Tails questions 

“Silence! I am Dr.Robotnik, greatest scientific genius in the world!” he points at the duo “You would be wise to hand over those chaos emeralds!”

“Chaos Emeralds?” Sonic questions 

“Those gems hold power beyond your comprehension! Now hand them over or I’ll take them from you by force! The hard way!”

“Fat chance Eggman!” 

“Yeah!” Tails agrees then Eggman charges forward. His machine had two massive drills attached to the sides built for the sole purpose of skewering hedgehogs. Sonic quickly moved aside he tried to homing attack the machine before bouncing off harmlessly. He tried to attack it from every angle but nothing seemed to be working. Sonic was about to call out to tails only to stop at a sudden sight. Tails was taunting eggman tongue out hands on the sides of his head. 

“Cmon Eggman! Mad you can’t hit us?” This gets the attention of Eggman who quickly turns away from Sonic and guns towards Tails at max speed. Tails then quickly dives out of the way of the attack causing Eggman to embed himself in the ground. Tails then quickly makes his was around the machine and what he does next even surprises Sonic. Tails quickly curls up his body as if to do a homing attack but then begins revving in place shooting himself towards the underside of the machine. This immediately catches the attention of Sonic who has a giant grin on his face. As soon as Eggman manages to unlodge his machine he goes for sonic once again sonic jumps into the air going clear over Eggman. 

“What’s the matter Eggman your machine too slow?” Eggman lets out a growl of anger and attempt to bury Sonic similarly to how he did Tails. Sonic then proceeds to runn around and rev up like Tails did hitting under Eggman’s cockpit but unlike Tails he then follows up with a succession of rapid homing attacks before bounding away. Suddenly the machine Eggman was piloting begins to rumble and burst pieces of shrapnel flying everywhere. Eggman’s eggmobile crashes to the ground as he coughs and heaves seemingly defeated. 

“Ha! That wasn’t so hard!” Sonic looks to Tails “But man that was a cool move you pulled off!” 

“Not as cool as when you did it! That was amazing!”

“Only as amazing as the dude who came up with it, what do you call that?”

“I named it the spindash, the idea came to me while watching you homing attack! I applied the same principle to a similar attack while on the ground!” 

“Huh well, hope you don’t mind if I borrow that move?” Sonic rubs the underside of his nose, Tails quickly nods before he suddenly seems shocked. He pulled out the gemstone only to see that it’s pulsating more than before. 

“Egghead called this a Chaos Emerald right? Why’s it goin’ crazy like that?” Suddenly a mechanical arms shoots out from the machine of the fallen Eggman and snatches the Emerald right out of Tails’ hands. 

“Oh no!” Sonic exclaims 

“Haha you fools! Come on Chaos! It’s time to eat!” A familiar puddle then begins to form near the floor around Eggman. 

“Chaos?” Sonic looks pensive before suddenly “Wait! That’s the monster I fought yesterday!” As Eggman feeds him the emerald the monster then grows larger its arm bulging outward and frame becoming wide. 

“Haha yes! It’s just as the stone tablets predicted! With every chaos emerald his power will grow stronger! If he obtains all seven he will become truly unstopabble! With him under my thumb I will bring ruin to this city and build Robotnikland! Then from there THE WORLD HAHAHA!” he cackles maniacally “Let’s go find another emerald shall we?” He begins to fly off Chaos following suit. 

“That’s not good is it?” Tails asks

“No definitely not, we gotta find those emeralds before Eggman does!” Sonic confirms 

“But how are we supposed to find the emeralds now? Eggman took the only one we had and they all lead to each other” Tails asks Sonic puts his hand to his chin and thinks for a second, Tails was right without a lead on the other emeralds there was no way they could find the others. It’s also not like they had some sort of emerald machi- suddenly Sonic looks to Tails

“Tails, you said that you were able to get your plane running on the power of a chaos emerald right?” 

“Yeah but it crashed”

Sonic shakes his head “But you were able to make something that uses its energy! Could you maybe look over those notes and make something that could tack Chaos Emerald energy?” Tails is silent for a second before beaming 

“I can! That’s a great idea Sonic and thankfully, we’re already near my workshop!” Tails points across the way where a metal building sits a familiar two tailed insignia on it. The two rush over and Tails quickly gets to work. Sonic simply sits by impressed, I mean he’s done some fixup work on the Tornado before but never anything like this. Tails’ hands work with incredible precision and speed crafting some sort of tablet like device. Sonic decides to leave him to his work and takes a step outside. He props himself on one of the walls of the lab and begins to doze off…  
______________________________________________________________________________

Sonic suddenly awakes but he’s no longer outside the lab he finds himself lying on the ground of what seems like a forest. 

“Tails?! Hey where am I?!” Sonic shoots off through the forest after jogging for a while he comes across what looks like a massive civilization. Among the pyramids were a bunch of creatures that sonic had never seen before. They had long dreadlocks and were adored it what looked like tribal garb. Sonic begins to walk around to hopefully find some answers. He then find a girl who appears to be praying. 

“...Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart, the controller is the one that unifies the chaos” she stops sensing Sonic’s presence and turns around to face him “Oh hello, forgive me I didn’t notice your approach” 

“No problem so uh, do you know where I am?” Sonic asks

“Hm? Well you’re on Angel Island home to the echidna tribe, my name is Tikal what would yours be?” 

“Oh well my name is-”

“Sonic…”

“Huh?”

“Sonic”

“Sonic!”   
______________________________________________________________________________

Sonic wakes with a start Tails standing over him some sort of device in hand

“Oh heheh sorry about that Tails, I musta dozed off”

“That’s okay but check this out!” Tails holds out a tablet bearing his insignia on it “I call it, the Miles Prower Chaos Emerald Radar!” 

“Er that doesn’t exactly roll off the tongue now does it?” Sonic asks

Tails looks bashful and chuckles “I’ll uh work on it” Tails then begins to talk about what the machine does but Sonic is distracted by what appears to be a floating ball of light. Seemingly entranced Sonic begins to follow it “So all that said, we should be able to- huh?” Sonic was taking off the ball of light seemingly leading him somewhere “Hey Sonic wait up!” Tails begins to give chase all the while Sonic races after the ball that was only moving faster away towards some unknown location. Eventually Sonic made his way through a cave system and ends up at what appears to be a stranded Island? She travels across a bridge and begins to float above an altar in the center where a large shattered gemstone lies. 

“What the?” Sonic very slowly approaches the emerald a loud beeping rings out from behind Tails’ device going haywire 

“Sonic! That thing is bursting with energy!” A bright flash suddenly blinds the duo, after it recedes lying at the foot of the altar is a bracelet. A metal ring with what seems to be a round green gem as the centerpiece the two pieces of metal curling around it. Sonic picks it up from the ground and very slowly places it on his arm. Once again it glows a bright light shining from it before subsiding staying firm around Sonic’s wrist.

“That’s the Gaia Ring using the energy from the world around you, it allows you to use an incredibly powerful technique: The Light Speed Dash” A voice speaks in his head, Sonic then looks around confused only now realizing that the mysterious ball of light had vanished.

“Light Speed Dash huh?” Sonic repeats with a smirk

“Sonic?” Tails questions confsued

“Let see if that name holds up!” Sonic then begins revving up a spin dash, as particles of light from the world around him begin to gather. “Ready!” Sonic’s body is encased in a bright light Tails looks on with awe 

 

“G-” Sonic couldn’t finish the statement as he now found himself firmly rooted in wall on the other side of the small encampment they found themselves in.

“Sonic are you okay!” Tails calls from across the way, there’s no response as Sonic’s body slowly detaches itself from the wall and falls to the ground with a thud unconscious “Oh geeze.” Tails quickly flys over and picks up Sonic’s comatose body flying back to the lab, as he does this the floating orb from before reappears and sighs

“Maybe I didn’t make the best decision choosing him…” 

The orb follows after Tails with a rush. So with our heroes down an Emerald and one of those said heroes currently down for the count things aren’t looking to good for our newly formed duo. 

What will happen if chaos absorbs all the emeralds? What is this new power that Sonic was given? What of the mysterious shattered Emerald on the fallen island? The answers lie ahead on the next exciting chapter of Sonic Centuries!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so let me get this out of the way, yes that is the same bracelet that Chip turns into at the end of Sonic Unleashed. Why is it showing up now? In my friends canon he made it so that the Crystal Ring that you obtain in SA was actually related to Gaia so that all of the game would feel more connected. Tikal also has more of an active role which is something I'm beginning to start here. So yeah I hope you enjoyed reading and don't forget to comment and all that jazz


End file.
